gravity_falls_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Trickster That Attacks
Sorry for not making this episode in Saturday.I was too busy anyways enjoy :) ---- Mysteries of Gravity Falls Season 2 Episode 3 Overview Dipper,Mabel,and Grenda go looking for Candy when she mysteriously disappears and end up finding something that changes the world.........Literally.And worst of all The Summerween Trickster is back.Can they stop the Monster and the Different Dimension and also find and rescue Candy? ---- Sypnosis In 5:49,Grenda and Candy come to visit Mabel and talk to her about the new opening of the Gravity Falls Amusement Park called Adventure Park and tell her if she wants to come and that Grenda and Candie's Mom would be there to take care of them cause Mabel has been sad ever since Jackson left last episode.Candy decides to invite Dipper since he doesn't really do anything.Dipper decides to says yes and Grenda and Candy call their moms'.Meanwhile in Soos' home,Soos hears about the Park on the Tv and he decides to go later at night.Later at 6:29,Candy and Grenda's moms come and they take them to the Park.Their moms' decide to call Soos and Wendy to take care of them and they leave.Soos and Wendy arrive and they take them to the rides.Later at 8:00,The Trickster(Summerween Monster)is back and is hiding in the bushes and sees the gang and decides to take the weakest which is Candy.the Trickster takes Candy before the gang see and they freak out wondering wher she is.They go find her while Soos and Wendy are riding the rides thinking Dipper and the gang are in the restroom close to the rides.Later,Grenda finds a gem.An Orange Pumpkin shape.And Mabel finds a Rectangular Box with a Spot to put the gem in.The gems light up as soon as Dipper put it in the space and the screen cuts to black. ---- Later,What you see is a black and white neighborhood and the gang freak out."Where are we!",exclaimed Dipper."We don't know!",exclaims Mabel."We are all going to die!",screamed Grenda.Meanwhile,The whole town wake up to see that they are in another dimension in black and white.Meanwhile,in the Gravity Falls Hospital Stan sees he's in the other dimension.In the Graveyard,The Trickster makes a Monster call that Unleashes The Monsters Version of the Gravity Falls Residents to look for the rest of the gang and he turns into Spider Mode and threatens Candy to tell him where the Gang are or else he'll kill her.The gang go around most of the town but can't find Candy Dipper tells the gang that they shouls check the Graveyard but should get weapons first.They go back to Phil's house since it's not far away and they all get Swords and head to the Graveyard.But as soon as they arrive The Spider(Trickster Spider mode) attacks them.The Zombies,Vampires,and Monsters come and distract The gang while Spider takes Candy by one arm and leaves.The gang attack all of them but fail.Dipper looks at the box and takes out the Pumpkin.The Dimension changes back to normal and Dipper is suspicious about the Box and the Pumpkin and its reason for its existence.The Spider sees that the Dimension is normal but continues towards the Amusement Park.Soos and Wendy end up finding the gang in Soos's Truck and they pick him up.Dipper tells them to head towards the Closed Park to get Candy and explain what happened. ---- The Gang arrive to see Spider grabbing Candy headed towards the Maze Of Mirrors and the Gang head there.After a long chase of about 3 minutes in the Maze,The Spider goes on top of the Park Tower(which is really tall) and Candy exclaims,"Help me please!!!!!!!!"."There is no one to help your friend now HAHAHAHAHA!",Screamed Spider.Hey what's up with the Pumpkin Gem I know that is has something to do with you!",exclaimed Dipper."Ok that was mine",Said Spider.He tells the gang he is from an Alternate Monster Dimension that there were in and was brought to this one to Eat those who lack Summer and Halloween Spirit because its his own holiday that he made up in that dimension and that the gang lacked the Spirit so he made the Gem and the box so he can go through each of those 2 dimensions.Spider is about to drop Candy but Candy kicks him and he falls while Candy is holding on to the rails.When Spider lands and hits the Cement he turns back into Trickster and he disapporates.Candy falls but the gang catch her.Candy and Grenda leave with their moms and The gang see Phil when they arrive at the house and they go to sleep. ---- Secret Code GSV KFAAOV KRVXVH ZIV ZONLHG URMRHSVW WRKKVI Which means The Puzzle Pieces are almost finished dipper ---- Category:Episodes